The Immune System and T-cells
Animals have a complex array of molecular and cellular defenses, collectively referred to as the immune system, that recognize and attack potentially harmful foreign or endogenous but abnormal cells (respectively represented by, e.g., pathogens such as bacteria or viruses, and cancerous or pathogen-infected cells), but tolerate endogenous normal cells. When stimulated by foreign or abnormal biomolecules, the immune system undergoes a series of activities designed to neutralize and destroy the pathogens, or cancerous or pathogen-infected cells, with which the foreign or abnormal biomolecules are associated. These activities, collectively known as an immune response, may consist of a cell-mediated immune response, a humoral (antibody-mediated) immune response, or an immune response that includes elements of cell-mediated and humoral responses.
Humoral immune responses are mediated by antibodies that bind specific foreign or abnormal biomolecules. Antibodies are immunoglobulin (Ig) molecules produced by B-cells, as lymphocytes which originate in avian bursa or in mammalian bone marrow, but migrate to and mature in other organs, particularly the spleen. Robertson, M., Nature 301:114 (1983). Cell-mediated immune responses are the result of activities of T-cells, lymphocytes that undergo maturation within the thymus of an animal. Tizard, I. R., Immunology: An Introduction, 2d Ed., Saunders, Philadelphia (hereafter "Tizard"), p. 163, 1988. Both T and B-cells migrate between various organs and/or tissues within an animal's body. Lydyard, P., and Grossi, C., Chapter 3 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989.
T-cells mediate at least two general types of immunologic functions, effector and regulatory, reflecting the fact that T-cell activities vary considerably among different subpopulations of T-cells within an animal. Rook, G., Chapter 9 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989. Effector functions include delayed hypersensitivity, allograft rejection, tumor immunity, and graft-versus-host reactivity. Effector functions reflect the ability of some T-cells to secrete proteins called lymphokines, and the ability of other T-cells ("cytotoxic" or "killer" T-cells) to kill other cells. The regulatory functions of T-cells are represented by the ability of "helper" T-cells. Helper T-cells interact with, and produce biomolecules that influence the behavior of, both B-cells and cytotoxic T-cells, in order to promote and direct antibody production and cytotoxic activities, respectively. Mosier, D. E., Science 158:1573-1575 (1967). Other classes of T-cells, including suppressor T-cells and memory T-cells, also exist. Miedema, F., and Melief, C. J. M., Immunol. Today 6:258-259 (1983); Tizard, pp. 225-228.
Antigen Recognition
In order to function properly, the T- and B-cells of an animal's immune system must accurately and reliably identify the enormous number of molecular compositions derived from foreign ("non-self"), or endogenous ("self") but abnormally expressed, compositions that are encountered. Recognition and identification by the immune system occurs at the molecular level. An antigen, a molecular composition having the potential to generate an immune response, is composed of one or more molecular-sized identifying features known as epitopes. A polypeptide antigen which has an amino acid sequence which comprises, e.g., a hundred amino acids might comprise dozens of epitopes, wherein each epitope is defined by a portion of the polypeptide comprising from about 3 to about 25 amino acids. The number of eptitopes derivable from polypeptides alone is estimated to be about ten million. Tizard, p. 25.
An antigen encountered by a T or B-cell of an animal must be identified as either being associated with normal endogenous (i.e., self) antigens, an immune response to which would be injurious to the animal, or with foreign or abnormal (i.e., non-self) antigens, to which an immune response should be mounted. As part of the immune system's means of identifying antigens, individual T and B-cells produce antigen receptors which are displayed on the T or B-cell's surface and which bind specific antigens. Turner, M., Chapter 5 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989. B-cells produce and display antigen receptors that comprise Ig molecules which have unique antigen-binding portions due to unique amino acid sequences in the variable regions of each of the two antibody subunits, known as the Ig heavy and Ig light chains. Each B-cell membrane comprises from 20,000 to 200,000 identical Ig molecules. Tizard, pp. 78-80 and 202.
The T-cell antigen receptors (TCRs) produced by and displayed on individual T-cells comprise heavy (TCR.beta.) and light (TCR.alpha.) chains (polypeptide subunits) which are linked by a disulfide bond on the T-cell surface. Each TCR.alpha. and .beta. subunit has a carboxy-terminal constant region, the amino acid sequence of which does not vary from T-cell to T-cell, and an amino-terminal variable region, the amino acid sequence of which does vary from T-cell to T-cell. When TCR.alpha. and TCR.beta. subunits associate with each other, the variable regions of the TCR.alpha. and TCR.beta. polypeptide subunits combine to form the unique antigen-binding portion of an .alpha.:.beta. TCR. A second type of TCR heterodimer, .gamma.:.delta., has been described but its function, if any, is unknown. Davis, M. M., and Bjorkman, P. J., Nature 334:395-404 (1988). Although at least one mixed TCR heterodimer of unknown function, .beta.:.delta. TCR, has been described, T-cells bearing .alpha.:.beta. TCR molecules are numerically dominant in mature animals. Hochstenbach, F., and Brenner, M. B., Nature 340:562-565 (1989).
Although each individual T- or B-cell displays identical antigen receptors, the receptor displayed varies from cell to cell; an animal's collection of different antigen receptors is thus quite diverse. The genetic basis of this diversity is as follows. The variable region of an Ig heavy chain, or that of a TCR.beta. chain, is encoded by three gene segments, the variable (V), diversity (D) and joining (J) segments. The variable region of an Ig light chain, or that of a TCR.alpha. chain, is encoded by V and J gene segments. Multiple DNA sequences encoding many different V, D and J gene segments are present as unexpressed copies in germline DNA; an analogous but different collection of variable gene segments for TCR subunits is also present. During development of an animal, genes encoding diverse variable regions are generated in individual cells of the immune system by the random joining of V, D and J, or V and J, gene segments. The process of DNA rearrangements that generates a randomly assembled variable region of an Ig heavy or TCR.beta. subunit is called V-D-J joining; the analogous process that generates a rearranged variable region of an Ig light or TCR.alpha. subunit is called V-J joining. Sakano, H., et al., Nature 280:288-294 (1979); Early, P., et al., Cell 19:981-992 (1980); Alt, F. W., et al., Science 238:1079-1087 (1987); Harlow, E., and Lane, D., Antibodies: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, pages 10-18, 1988; Davis, M. M., and Bjorkman, P. J., Nature 334:395-404 (1988).
A functionally rearranged Ig or TCR subunit gene is one in which the DNA rearrangements of V-D-J or V-J joining have not resulted in a reading frame that is prematurely terminated because of the introduction of stop codons or frameshifting mutations. Because each T or B-cell of the immune system expresses genes encoding their respective antigen receptors in which a unique functionally rearranged variable region is present, many different T or B-cells, each producing a receptor that has a unique antigen-recognizing region, are generated. Hay, F., Chapter 6 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989. The total catalog of different antigen receptors displayed on the T-cells of an animal is referred to as the animal's TCR repertoire. Bevan, M. J., et al., Science 264:796-797 (1994).
For mature T- or B-cells, binding of antigen to a cell's antigen receptor activates the cell, i.e., stimulates the cell to undertake activities related to generating a cell-mediated or humoral immune response. Typically, activated mature T or B-cells proliferate in response to antigen. In contrast, for immature T or B-cells, binding of antigen to a displayed TCR or B-cell antigen receptor, respectively, results in elimination of the cell by a process called negative selection or clonal deletion. Clonal deletion occurs during normal development of a healthy wildtype animal, and is a mechanism by which the immune system learns to tolerate the animal's normal endogenous (self) antigens, i.e., to treat the animal's self antigens as non-immunogenic antigens. Failure of the immune system to achieve or maintain tolerance of self antigens may result in autoimmune responses (i.e., autoimmune response to self antigens) that can culminate in autoimmune disease in animals including humans. Autoimmune disease can occur when an appropriate immune response to a non-self antigen results in the production of immune effector biomolecules (e.g., autoantibodies) or cells that cross-react with self antigens. Human autoimmune diseases include such crippling conditions as Multiple Sclerosis (MS) and Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE). Roitt, I., Chapter 23 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989; Steinman, L., Sci. American 269:107-114 (1993).
Antigen Presentation
Although the antigen receptors of B-cells can directly bind soluble antigen, T-cells typically respond to antigen only when it is displayed on specific classes of other cells known generically as an antigen-presenting cells (APCs). Feldmann, M., and Male, D., Chapter 8 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989. APCs, e.g., macrophages and dendritic cells, present antigens derived from polypeptides via glycoproteins, known as MHC (major histocompatibility complex) proteins, which are displayed on the surface of APCs. Bevan, M. J., et al., Science 264:796-797 (1994). The nomenclature for MHC gene products varies from species to species. For example, human MHC proteins are also referred to as human lymphocyte antigens (HLA), murine MHC proteins are also referred to as H-2 antigens, and rat MHC proteins are also called RT1 antigens. Tizard, p. 181. Particular MHC proteins bind selected classes of antigens with limited specificity. For the most part, the specificity determinants in a TCR:Ag:MHC complex are (1) the unique polypeptide sequences of the variable portion of the TCR and (2) the unique polypeptide sequences of antigen. However, to some degree, MHC-presented oligopeptide antigens are embedded within an MHC molecule and TCR recognition of antigen only occurs within the context of an appropriate class of MHC molecule. Janeway, C. A., Sci. American 269:73-79 (1993). This phenomenon, called MHC restriction, is of fundamental importance to T-cell antigen recognition and physiology. Zinkernagel, R. M., and Doherty, P. C., Nature 248:701-702 (1974).
In MHC-mediated presentation of antigens, the .alpha.:.beta. T-cell antigen receptor recognizes peptide antigens in conjunction with products of MHC genes. In the case of soluble antigens, recognition occurs in conjunction with Class II molecules. For viral antigens, recognition is in conjunction with Class I molecules. Furthermore, large soluble antigens are processed from polypeptides by an appropriate accessory cell, such as a macrophage or dendritic cell.
The general sequence of events involved in T-cell recognition of polypeptide antigens in MHC restriction is as follows. A polypeptide antigen is phagocytosed by an antigen-presenting cell, internalized, processed, and then a peptide derived from the polypeptide is displayed on the cell surface in conjunction with Class I or Class II MHC molecules. In order to present antigen, MHC Class I molecules require an additional protein, .beta..sub.2 -microglobulin. Tizard, pp. 181-183. A T-cell antigen receptor .alpha.:.beta. heterodimer then recognizes the peptide antigen plus the MHC gene product. Recognition of peptide antigen alone or MHC gene product alone is not sufficient to signal T-cell activation. Only the MHC:Ag complex can be appropriately recognized by a TCR molecule. Steward, M., Chapter 7 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989.
The genes encoding MHC proteins are diverse; however, unlike Ig and TCR molecules, which vary from cell to cell in an individual animal, MHC antigens vary from individual animal to individual animal or from one group of related individual animals to another group. Members of familial groups, represented in the mouse by inbred strains of mice, share similar MHC antigens with each other, but not with individuals from other strains of mice. Snell, G. D., Science 213:172-178 (1981); Owen, M., Chapter 4 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989. Because variant MHC molecules will be capable of binding different antigens, the antigens that T-cells will be able to recognize (i.e., specifically bind in the MHC context) and respond to varies among different strains of mice. Cooke, A., Chapter 11 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989. In humans, particular genetic alleles encoding MHC (HLA) molecules are more highly associated with autoimmune diseases, presumably because these MHC molecules are more competent at binding (and thus presenting to T-cells) self antigens. Vaughan, in Immunological Diseases, 3rd Ed., Vol. II, Samter, M., ed., pp. 1029-1037 (1978); Steinman, L., Sci. American 269:107-114 (1993).
T-cell Subsets
Classes of T-cells are to some extent distinguished on the basis that different T-cells display different CD proteins on their surfaces. Immature T-cells display both CD4 and CD8 proteins (i.e., immature T-cells are CD4.sup.+ 8.sup.+), mature helper T-cells are CD4.sup.+ 8.sup.- (i.e., display CD4 protein but not CD8 protein) and mature cytotoxic T-cells are CD4.sup.- 8.sup.+ (i.e., display CD8 protein but not CD4 protein). Smith, L., Nature 326:798-800 (1987); Weissman, I. L., and Cooper, M. D., Sci. American 269:65-71 (1993).
In most cases so far examined, CD8.sup.+ T lymphocytes recognize MHC class I complexes, while CD4.sup.+ cells recognize MHC class II complexes on antigen presenting cells. The involvement of CD8 and CD4 in antigen recognition by .alpha.:.beta. TCRs is significant. CD4 and CD8 molecules increase the avidity of the TCR interaction Ag:MHC complexes and are sometimes referred to as co-receptors (Bierer, B. E., et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol. 7:579-599 (1989); Steward, M., Chapter 7 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989). Because of the importance of CD4 and CD8 in antigen recognition in the MHC context, CD4.sup.- 8.sup.- (double negative; DN) T-cells have classically been considered to be immature thymic T-cell precursors. Lydyard, L., and Grossi, C., Chapters 2 and 14 in Immunology, 2d Ed., Roitt, I., et al., eds., Gower Medical Publishing, London, New York, 1989; Smith, L., Nature 326:798-800 (1987); Strominger, J. L., et al., Int. J. Cancer Suppl. 4:43-47 (1989); Shirai, T., et al., J. Immunology 144:3756-3761 (1990); Weissman, I. L. and Cooper, M. D., Sci. American 269:65-71 (1993).
The DN subpopulation of T-cells is distinctive in regard to the TCRs that they display. The majority of human DN T-cells isolated from peripheral blood express .delta.:.gamma. TCRs. Porcelli, S., et al., Immunological Reviews 120:137-183 (1991). A large proportion (approximately 60%) of murine DN .alpha.:.beta. TCR T-cells express V.beta.8 gene products (Fowlkes, B. J., et al., Nature 329:251-254 (1987); Bix, M., et al., J. Exp. Med. 178:901-908 (1993)). Several analyses in mice point to a striking lack of junctional (V-J or V-D-J) diversity and restricted use of germline V and J gene elements, especially for TCR.alpha. subunits. Koseki, H., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:5248-5252 (1990); Kubota, H., et al., J. Immunol. 149:1143-1150 (1992). Examination of fresh DN .alpha.:.beta. TCR T-cells in humans revealed a striking predominance of an invariant (canonical) V.alpha.24-J.alpha.Q rearrangement that lacked N region additions. Porcelli, S., et al., J. Exp. Med. 178:1-16 (1993). Taken together, these observations suggest that DN .alpha.:.beta. TCR T-cells may represent a developmentally distinct subpopulation of T lymphocytes whose limited receptor repertoire reflects recognition of a restricted set of antigens and/or antigen-presenting molecules.
CD1 Proteins
Polypeptide molecules encoded by the genes of the CD1 locus are recognized by select CD4.sup.- 8.sup.- T-cell clones expressing either .alpha.:.beta. or .gamma.:.delta. TCRs (Porcelli, S., et al., Nature 341:447-450 (1989); Faure, F., et al., Eur. J. Immun. 20:703-706 (1990)). Because of the structural resemblance of CD1 molecules, encoded by genes on human chromosome 1, to MHC molecules, encoded by genes on human chromosome 6 (Calabi, F. and Milstein, C., Nature 323:540-543 (1986); Balk, S. P., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:252-256 (1989)), it has been suggested that CD1 may represent a family of antigen presenting molecules separate from those encoded by the MHC genes. Porcelli, S., et al., Nature 341:447-450 (1989); Strominger, J. L., Cell 57:895-898 (1989); Porcelli, S., et al., Immun. Rev. 120:137-183 (1991).
The five CD1 genes reveal exon and domain structure (.alpha.1, .alpha.2, .alpha.3) that is similar to that of MHC class I genes, yet the proteins are only distantly related in sequence. All CD1 family members share a conserved .alpha.3 domain; however, even this domain shows only 32% homology in amino acid sequence with consensus residues of class I MHC .alpha.3 domains and there is no detectable homology with .alpha.1 domains. A major difference between MHC and CD1 molecules is polymorphism. Human MHC genes are extremely polymorphic: multiple alleles have been described at each known MHC locus. In contrast, CD1 genes are apparently nonpolymorphic. Despite these differences, the CD1 proteins, like MHC Class I molecules, are expressed as large subunits (heavy chains) non-covalently associated with .beta..sub.2 -microglobulin. Van Agthoven, A., and Terhorst, C., J. Immunol. 128:426-432 (1982); Terhorst, C., et al., Cell 23:771-780 (1981)).
Five CD1 genes have thus far been identified in humans: CD1a, CD1b, CD1c, CD1d and CD1e. Four of the five CD1 gene products have been defined serologically, are referred to as CD1a, CD1b, CD1c and CD1d and are distinguished by unique heavy chains with approximate molecular weights of 49kDa, 45kDa, 43kDa and 48kDa respectively (Amiot, M., et al., J. Immunol. 136:1752-1758 (1986); Porcelli, S., et al., Immunol. Rev. 120:137-183 (1991); Bleicher, P. A., et al., Science 250:679-682 (1990)). CD1 proteins are displayed on a number of APCs including Langerhans cells (which are the major dendritic antigen-presenting cells in the skin), activated B-cells, dendritic cells in lymph nodes, and on activated blood monocytes (Porcelli, S., et al., Nature 360:593-597 (1992); Leukocyte Typing IV, Knapp, W., ed., Oxford University Press, Oxford, U.K., pp. 251-269, 1989; Tissue Antigens, Kissmeyer-Nielsen, F., ed., Munksgard, Copenhagen, Denmark, pp. 65-72, 1989.
Previous work has shown that CD1 proteins are recognized by CD4.sup.- 8.sup.- T-cell lines derived from patients with SLE. Porcelli, et al., Nature 341:447-450 (1989). Leukemia cells expressing CD1 proteins were lysed by the T-cells independent of MHC restriction, even though no foreign (non-self) antigen was present. DN T-cells lysed leukemic cells in a CD1-dependent manner in the absence of antigen. Thus, the possibility exists that CD1 proteins play a role in autoimmune diseases.
The central dogma of immunology has been that the immune system does not normally react to self. Autoimmunity defines a state in which the natural unresponsiveness or tolerance to self terminates. As a result, antibodies or cells react with self constituents, thereby causing disease. There is as yet no established unifying concept to explain the origin and pathogenesis of the various autoimmune disorders. The disease process may be caused, among other things, by sensitized T lymphocytes. These lymphocytes produce tissue lesions by poorly understood mechanisms which may involve the release of destructive lymphokines or which attract other inflammatory cells to the lesion. For a review of autoimmunity, see Theofilopoulos, A. N., Chapter 11 in Basic and Clinical Immunology, 6th Ed., Stites, D. P., et al., eds., Appleton and Lang, 1987.
Tuberculosis
Mycobacteria are a genus of aerobic intracellular bacterial organisms which upon invasion of their host, survive within endosomal compartments of monocytes and macrophages. Human mycobacterial diseases include tuberculosis (caused by M. tuberculosis), leprosy (caused by M. leprae), Bairnsdale ulcers (caused by M. ulcerans), and various infections caused by M. marinum, M. kansasii, M. scrofulaceum, M. szulgai, M. xenopi, M. fortuitum, M. chelonei, M. haemophilum and M. intracellulare. Wolinsky, E., Chapter 37 in Microbiology: Including Immunology and Molecular Genetics, 3rd Ed., Harper & Row, Philadelphia, 1980, hereafter "Wolinksy"; Daniel, T. M., Miller, R. A. and Freedman, S. D., Chapters 119, 120 and 121, respectively, in Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 11th Ed., Braunwald, E., et al., eds., McGraw-Hill, New York, 1987.
One third of the world's population harbors M. tuberculosis (M. tb.) and is at risk for developing tuberculosis (TB), which is specifically responsible for 18.5% of deaths in adults aged 15 to 59. Bloom, B. R., and Murray, C. J. L., Science 257:1055-1064 (1992). Because improved public health and antibiotic therapy have greatly reduced the occurrence and/or severity of TB in the United States, these alarming statistics derive largely from third-world countries. Unfortunately, with the advent of AIDS, tuberculosis is increasing at a nearly logarithmic rate, and multidrug resistant strains are appearing and now account for one third of all cases in New York City. Bloom, B. R., and Murray, C. J. L., Science 257:1055-1064 (1992); U.S. Congress, Office of Technology Assessment, The Continuing Challenge of Tuberculosis, OTA-H-574, U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington, D.C., 1993. Mycobacterial strains which were previously considered to be nonpathogenic strains (e.g., M. avium) have now become major killers of immunosuppressed AIDS patients. Moreover, current Mycobacterial vaccines are either inadequate, in the case of the BCG vaccine to M. tb., or, with regard to M. leprae, unavailable. Kaufmann, S., Microbiol. Sci. 4:324-328 (1987); U.S. Congress, Office of Technology Assessment, The Continuing Challenge of Tuberculosis, pp. 62-67, OTA-H-574, U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington, D.C., 1993.
The major response to mycobacteria involves cell mediated delayed hypersensitivity (DTH) reactions with T-cells and macrophages playing major roles in the intracellular killing and containing or walling off (granuloma formation) of the organism. A major T-cell response involves CD4.sup.+ lymphocytes that recognize mycobacterial heat shock proteins (such as hsp65) as immunodominant antigens. Kaufmann, S. H., et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 17:351-357 (1987).
Leprosy
Leprosy (Hansen's disease) is a chronic granulomatous infection of humans which attacks superficial tissues, especially the skin and peripheral nerves. Accounts of leprosy extend back to the earliest historical records and document a stigmatization of leprosy patients which transcends cultural and religious boundaries. Miller, R. A., Chapter 120 in Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 11th Ed., Braunwald, E., et al., eds., McGraw-Hill, New York, 1987, hereafter "Miller." In ancient times leprosy was rampant throughout most of the world, but for unknown reasons it died out in Europe in the sixteenth century and now occurs there only in a few isolated pockets. Wolinsky, p. 741.
There are probably 10 to 20 million persons affected with leprosy in the world. The disease is more common in tropical countries, in many of which the prevalent rate is 1 to 2 percent of the population. A warm environment is not critical for transmission, as leprosy also occurs in certain regions with cooler climates, such as Korea and central Mexico. Distribution of infected individuals within countries is very nonhomogeneous, and districts in which 20 percent of the population is affected can be found. Miller, p. 633.
In the United States, leprosy occurs particularly in Texas, California, Louisiana, Florida, New York City, and Hawaii, usually in persons originally from Puerto Rico, the Philippines, Mexico, Cuba, or Samoa. Indigenous transmission occurs primarily in Hawaii, the Pacific Island territories, and specifically along the Gulf coast. Several hundred patients are cared for at the national leprosarium in Carville, La. Wolinsky, p. 741.
Mycobacterium leprae, or Hansen's bacillus, is the causal agent of leprosy. It is an acid-fast rod assigned to the family Mycobacteriaceae on the basis of morphologic, biochemical, antigenic, and genetic similarities to other mycobacteria. M. leprae causes chronic granulomatous lesions closely resembling those of tuberculosis, with epithelioid and giant-cells, but without caseation. The organisms in the lesions are predominantly intercellular and can evidently proliferate within macrophages, like tubercle bacilli. Wolinsky, p. 740.
Although M. leprae has not been cultivated in artificial media or tissue culture, it can be consistently propagated in the foot pads of mice. Systemic infections with manifestations similar to those of human disease can be induced in armadillos and mangabey monkeys. The bacillus multiplies exceedingly slowly, with an estimated optimal doubling time of 11 to 13 days during logarithmic growth in mouse foot pads. The mouse model has been used extensively for the study of antileprosy drugs, and the high bacterial yield from armadillos has been crucial for immunogenic studies. Miller, p. 633.
Leprosy is apparently transmitted when exudates of mucous membrane lesions and skin ulcers reach skin abrasions; it is not highly contagious and patients need not be isolated. Young children appear to acquire the disease on briefer contact than adults. The incubation period is estimated to range from a few months to 30 years or more. Apparently, M. leprae can lie dormant in tissues for prolonged periods. Wolinsky, p. 741. Leprosy can present at any age, although cases in infants less than one year of age are extremely rare. The age-specific incidence peaks during childhood in most developing countries, with up to 20% of cases occurring in children under 10. Since leprosy is most prevalent in poorer socioeconomic groups, this may simply reflect the age distribution of the high-risk population. The sex ratio of leprosy presenting during childhood is essentially 1:1, but males predominate by a 2:1 ratio in adult cases. Miller, p. 633.
Leprosy is distinguished by its chronic, slow progress and by its mutilating and disfiguring lesions. These may be so distinctive that the diagnosis is apparent at a glance; or the clinical manifestations may be so subtle as to escape detection by any except the most experienced observers armed with a high index of suspicion. The organism has a predilection for skin and for nerve. In the cutaneous form of the disease, large, firm nodules (lepromas) are distributed widely, and on the face they create a characteristic leonine appearance. In the normal form, segments of peripheral nerves are involved, more or less at random, leading to localized patches of anesthesia. The loss of sensation in fingers and toes increases the frequency of minor trauma, leading to secondary infections and mutilating injuries. Both forms may be present in the same patient.
In either form of leprosy, three phases may be distinguished. (1) In the lepromatous or progressive type, the lesions contain many lepra cells: macrophages with a characteristically foamy cytoplasm, in which acid-fast bacilli are abundant. When these lesions are prominent, the lepromin test is usually negative, presumably owing to desensitization by massive amounts of endogenous lepromin, and the cell-mediated immune reactions to specific and nonspecific stimuli are markedly diminished. The disease is then in a progressive phase and the prognosis is poor. (2) In the tuberculoid or healing phase of the disease, in contrast, the lesions contain few lepra cells and bacilli, fibrosis is prominent, and the lepromin test is usually positive. (3) In the intermediate type of disease, bacilli are seen in areas of necrosis but are rare elsewhere, the skin test is positive, and the long-range outlook is fair. Shifts from one phase to another, with exacerbation and remission of the disease, are common.
Hansen's bacillus may be widely distributed in the tissues of persons with leprosy, including the liver and spleen. Nevertheless, no destructive lesions or disturbance of function are observed in these organs. Most deaths in leprous patients are due not to leprosy per se but to intercurrent infections with other microorganisms--often tuberculosis. Leprosy itself often causes death through the complication of amyloidosis, which is characterized by massive waxy deposits, containing abundant precipitates of fragments of immunoglobulin light chain in kidneys, liver, spleen, and other organs. Wolinsky, pp. 740-741.
Bacteriologic diagnosis of leprosy is accomplished by demonstrating acid-fast bacilli in scrapings from ulcerated lesions, or in fluid expressed from superficial incisions over non-ulcerated lesions. No useful serologic test is available, but patients with leprosy frequently have a false-positive serologic test for syphilis. Also useful in the tuberculoid phase is the skin test with lepromin, an antigenic bacillary material prepared by boiling human lepromatous tissue or infected armidillo tissues, which is typically standardized to contain 160.times.10.sup.6 acid-fast bacilli/ml. Wolinsky, pp. 740-741.
Therapy with dapsone (4,4'-diaminodiphenylsulfone) or related compounds usually produces a gradual improvement over several years, and is continued for a prolonged period after apparent clinical remission. However, resistance to sulfonic drugs, with a concomittant relapse, may be noted after years of apparently successful treatment. Rifampin and clofazimine (B663, a phenozine derivative) are promising agents now under investigation for treating leprosy. Treatment results may be evaluated by counting the acid-fast bacilli in serial biopses and skin scrapings. Wolinsky, p. 741.
Because of the neurodegenerative nature of leprosy, and associated symptoms, the management of leprosy involves a broad, multidisciplinary approach, including consulatative services such as orthopedic surgery, opthamology, and physical therapy in addition to antimicrobial chemotherapy. In any event, however, recovery from neurologic impairment is limited. Miller, pp. 635-636.